


Something new

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Original Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pictures during sex, recording during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: Just a short look into a couple's sex life. (pwp)"Tom pulls his drenched fingers out and uses one of his fingers to circle Jane's asshole. He pushes it all the way in and holds it still, moving his hips roughly against Jane. Plowing his thick cock into her pussy. He pushes his finger in and out along side his thrusts. He quickly adds the second finger. The burn from the stretch and the pleasure from his cock has Jane's eyes rolling back."





	Something new

Jane is on her hands and knees. Tom is fucking her from behind. His is cock deep inside her pussy. Tom grabs onto Jane's hips and fucks into her harder.

"Yes!" Jane screams out.

Jane clenches her pussy around his cock. Tom spanks her ass, getting another moan from Jane. She's so wet, his cock glides in. He takes his cock half way out and pounds it back in. He keeps up with the pace ruthlessly and relentlessly. Tom moves his hand from Jane's hip down to her pussy. He drags two of his fingers over her her clit.

"Mmmmmmhhhh", Jane moans, rolling her hips back, fucking herself on his cock and fingers.

Tom pulls his drenched fingers out and uses one of his fingers to circle Jane's asshole. He pushes it all the way in and holds it still, moving his hips roughly against Jane. Plowing his thick cock into her pussy. He pushes his finger in and out along side his thrusts. He quickly adds the second finger. The burn from the stretch and the pleasure from his cock has Jane's eyes rolling back.

"Fuck!" she carries the word out.

She fucks back, meeting his thrusts, holding onto the sheets for leverage. He sharply thrusts his hips. Jane is so close, she curls her toes. Tom starts pounding faster, Jane bounces on his thick, long, cock. Her orgasm rushes throughout her body, squeezing tightly on Tom's cock. He fucks into her a few more times, he shoots his cum deep inside.

 

Jane and Tom are sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"I want to try something new." Jane says to Tom.

"What will that be?" Tom asks still watching the movie.

"I want you to put your cock against my asshole and jerk off, so when you cum, you'll cum will be inside of me." Jane says.

Tom is surprised. The only time Jane lets him get close to her ass is when he has his cock buried in her pussy. And even then, it doesn't happen often. "When do you want to try this out?"

"Right now."

Jane is on all fours on the living room floor. Her ass is exposed and high in the air. Tom is in between her spread out legs, he puts lube on his fingers. He presses his finger around her asshole. He slowly pushing his finger in.

After getting her used to the feeling, he pushes in the second finger. He spreads his fingers apart, stretching out her asshole. Jane bites her lip. It's more intense when she there's no pleasure to offset it.

She starts rubbing her clit. 

After Jane relaxed, Tom take her hand away not wanting her to cum just yet. He removes his fingers.

He put lube on his hand and strokes his cock till fully hardens. He lines up the head with Jane's asshole. He pushes slightly in, getting the head practically in.

"Aaahhhhh" Jane moans, caught of guard by the feeling of the slight pressure.

Tom starts to stroke his cock. He spreads her ass apart with his free hand, looking down at his cock pressing against her asshole gets him hot, he strokes his cock faster. He's thrusting his hips, fucking into his hand, and pressing roughly against her asshole.

Jane grabs her phone from the coffee table and pushes it towards Tom. "Take a picture, I want to see."

Tom's thrusts falter at hearing that. He lets go of her ass and grabs the phone. Jane leans forward, placing her shoulders low. She puts her hands on her ass and spreads her cheeks apart.

"Fuck, that is so hot." Tom says. He take several pictures and hands the back to Jane. Jane fucks herself on her fingers while looking at the pictures. Shoving her fingers deep inside her pussy.

Tom keeps stroking his cock he feels like he's ready to burst. "Record it. I want to see you cum in me." Jane says sliding the phone back. Tom starts recording.

With her fingers deep in her pussy and her thumb messaging her clit, she knows it won't be too long. She moves her fingers faster, she squeezes around the tip of Tom's cock, shaking as the orgasm takes over her body.

Tom moves his hand faster. He shoots into Jane, but it feels so good he can't stop his hips from chasing after the high, he drops the phone and slams into Jane.

"Aaaaagggghhh!" Jane shouts.

The pain and surprise from the pressure and sting has her body clenching. With one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, Tom pulls out and slams back in. Quickly moving his hips, he's not going to last too long after the first orgasm and stills, shooting deep inside of Jane. He falls to the side taking her with him. They just lay there on the floor, breathing heavily.

Tom pulls out slowly, Jane grimaces.

  
"I'm sorry," Is the first thing Tom says to Jane. He sits up and looks over at Jane. He never met to hurt her. He can't believe that he let himself get carried away.

Jane looks at him. "Did you record it?"

Surprised by her response, "Um, I'm not sure."

"We'll see later when watch it." Jane says. "Carry me to the bathroom, I need a bath."

He lifts her up and carries her away.

**Author's Note:**

> I marked it as rape/non-con because anal sex wasn't agreed upon before hand and Jane gets hurt. 
> 
> Also, if you think I'm missing a tag (probably not, short story and I got to the point) just let me know and I'll add it. Any mistakes let me know.


End file.
